logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkwing Brony
Hello kids, welcome my Wiki page! Pleas run around and have fun! And for the trolls, go ahead and make fun of my user name. Centering images and poster images I seen you posting thumbnails. We don't want them here. The code is . Got that? And, I also seen the poster version of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which wasn't needed. Because it may look like a clone, so I deleted it. Got that now? Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :You see that, up there? That what I'm going though on Wiki. Mr. Skyler, don't tell me what Wiki wants and don't wants. At the end of the day, that just YOU want. Also, Logopedia.com is a public web site for everyone, meaning that I and everybody else CAN upload any pictures that the person wants to, no matter what you or anybody says. And thank you for blocking for the My Little Pony: FIM page, so I can move on with my life and when it expires I WILL upload the logo again and I keep doing it until you get the point. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. ::Not happening. I agreed with all of the other admins. Digifiend is the one who blocked you, not me. I'll be a admin someday. And I will still delete it. You're not uploading the image again. I've been waiting to be an admin. I find a way to stop you from uploading it if I became a admin. Also, please sign your posts. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Darkwing, www.logopedia.com is nothing to do with this wiki. We are logopedia.wikia.com. The image was deleted for being a duplicate. I had to delete the file twice, reverting an edit from an admin is clearly disrespecting our authority. If you disagreed with it, you should've discussed it, but as Snelfu says below, the image was just a duplicate of the logo, not a poster as you claimed on the page. The actual poster would've been fine included in a gallery, but the logo alone is pointless. We only need one copy of the main logo, though examples in context are fine. We'll see you in a month. ::::I agree with you Digifiend. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Whats going on now? (This is late, but sorry to everyone.) Well, thanks to a little some one on Logopedia, I can't upload any pictures for logos until November 25. :Skyler Mcfadden, you are not -again NOT- the boss of Wikipedia! Whatever I upload is up to me and not you. If I want to upload picture of the MLP: FIM logo used on a poster, I can! It's not up to you, it's up to me and only me! Why does it matter to you it I upload picture to the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic page, anyway? ::Okay, You asked for it, I'm telling Digifiend about this. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:21, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Because the poster is a clone of the normal logo and not needed. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Go ahead, I want him to know. :::::D.B., your upload was just another copy of the logo by itself. When you say you're going to do it again, that's not going to help your credibility much. You should have uploaded an existing poster showing its actual use instead of ID'ing standalone logos as such. Don't blame Skyler for your lack of discipline. And as for you, McFadden, please do not dictate to others what the wiki wants. As D.B. has observed from your actions, you have been expressing a rather intimidating behavior to others as to what they ought to upload. I'm sorry for your obsession, but badgering others makes a good admin not. This discussion is over. Snelfu (talk) 12:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS! Shake It Up IATSE Photo I want to tell you something about the IATSE Shake It Up photo. What episode did you get it from? Samuel0123 (talk) 05:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Samuel0123 The first episode of the show, Start It Up (S1, E1) No more fake logos I talked to another user about fake logos, and I'm going to say this again: Logopedia requires real logos, and fake logos or non-logos result in a ban. Please be more careful about non-logos from now on. Any further offenses that involve another fake logo upload will result in a longer ban. Thanks. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 20:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what you are talking about. I never upload any "fake logos".Darkwing Brony (talk) 01:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Darkwing Brony Request Could you upload Cartoon Network Powerhouse logos from this video? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynWfhouOSsQ Remember, no duplicates! Emiozuna (talk) 19:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) How to screenshot on HP? I need help! My tablet (What I use to take screenshot on) had stopped working. I just need to know how to take screenshots on my computer. (My computer is a HP and has Windows 7 or 9 (IDK) BTW.) Darkwing Brony (talk) 00:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Add TV-PG rating for Teen Titans Go Darkwing Brony, I have a question. Can you add the TV-PG rating for Teen Titans Go on Cartoon Network on TV Parental Guidelines/Other? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 01:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!!Aja2001 (talk) 02:52, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I have a question Darkwing Brony, I have a question to ask you. Aja2001 wants you to add the ratings of Waynehead under TV-G, Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G, and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 and put them under the Cartoon Network section of TV Parental Guidelines/Other. Can you do that? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!! Darkwing Brony (talk) 23:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (Robertnvabeach added the "Yes!!!" answer for me and this is what's leftover) I'm glad he did. I'd be also glad if you signed your comment with either (~ ~ ~ ~) or the signature button. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you I Want you to add the ratings of Waynehead under TV-G, Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G, and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 and put them under the Cartoon Network section of TV Parental Guidelines/Other!Aja2001 (talk) 22:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Proof on what you did on a photo deletion attempt Hello, At this case the photo you marked in deletion was reverted. By the way proof can be handled here:https://youtu.be/UxmI4ypgF-s Thanks, Imnew7373 (talk) 18:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Well thanks. Thats all I wanted form anyone. Darkwing Brony (talk) 11:56, August 16, 2016 (UTC) So hi! Can you edit the Cartoon Cartoons/Other page? Who made this message? Of course sign with four tildes please unknown person. Imnew7373 (talk) 12:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The Fighter Hey, thanks for fixing The Fighter man. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:57, September 25, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I just Googled "The Fighter" and a 2010 boxing movie came up. Darkwing Brony (talk) 20:11, September 25, 2016 (UTC) "Center" instead of "Centre". *I see that you fixed NOW Music, by having me spell it "center" from now on, which is the American way. "Centre" is what they spell it in Europe. POWERStarz2004 (talk) 20:11, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know spelled it in Europe. Some Americans are ignorant about other countries, I'm no better. Darkwing Brony (talk) 20:56, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :'center' and 'centre' are both valid MediaWiki terms for centering/centring images. It's just the size parameter that was needed. ;) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:13, October 30, 2016 (UTC) About "the vandal" Please don't engage with him next time, instead, use this and our Report User page only. I'm aware that you reported the user, -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:22, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I guess you have a point. Fine, I do that next time. Darkwing Brony (talk) 16:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) : It's nothing personal, just to give him less significance. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:43, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Please add my logo for the KCA 2018 Blimp. Please put it under Nickelodeon/Other. S-man12 (talk) 21:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC) If you want to be an admin... ...then make a request on Requests for adminship page. Itogi (talk) 20:01, May 14, 2018 (UTC) VemsaVideo I have chosen to unblock VemsaVideo after he sent me a message on Community Central, which seemed sincere: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1470315. However, I did tell him to watch what he reverts or he would get a longer block. If you would like to tell him what he did wrong on his talk page, that would be very helpful. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2018 (UTC)